


I can feel the thunder (running through my veins)

by jynladyofstardust



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Liquor (Marvel), Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve Rogers Can Wield Mjolnir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynladyofstardust/pseuds/jynladyofstardust
Summary: Steve and Thor share a celebratory glass of New Asgardian mead in the wake of Thanos' defeat.





	I can feel the thunder (running through my veins)

**Author's Note:**

> My first fill for the 2019 Happy Steve Bingo, for the prompt Asgardian Mead.
> 
> The title is a lyric from the song [Heart of the Hurricane](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIUtob1EdcY). Honestly it's what I imagine Steve felt like as he wielded Mjolnir during the battle against Thanos, and was a huge inspiration for getting me to write this thing, even if the song itself doesn't have much to do with the fic. ...Don't ask how my brain works, I'm not even sure at this point lmao.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The compound hadn’t changed much. It was always something that gave Steve a source of comfort during the years after the devastation Thanos had wrought. It had been important to Natasha to maintain that small bastion of normality, even though he’d seen the toll it had taken on her. He’d tried to coax her away, help her realize none of it was her fault, but after one too many arguments, and her pointing out the hypocrisy of what he was doing, he backed off. 

He was glad, at the moment, that she hadn’t listen to him. Coming back here, back _home_, with everyone he cared about, even those lost to the snap, was one of the best moments Steve had experienced. A sense of peace he thought lost forever had settled in him as his family came together again. Well, most of his family. While he’d been able to save Natasha, thanks to the use of the time travel device and a discussion with an enemy he’d long thought dead; Tony had still been lost. But he also knew the last thing Tony would want is for them to waste his sacrifice.

So, he did his best to ground himself in this moment. Let himself enjoy the breeze on his skin, the twinkle of the stars that somehow looked just a little brighter than they had in the last five years. He refused to let himself get lost in the memories of the past. 

“I’m not interrupting, am I?”

Steve glanced up, Thor’s voice breaking him from his reverie. “Not at all, please sit.”

“Lost in thought?”

Steve nodded as Thor settled in to the deck chair next to him. “Something like that.”

“Nothing too heavy, I hope. This should be a happy time, despite what we’ve lost.”

“Just remembering.” He saw the glass held in Thor’s hand. It wasn’t the usual can of beer Steve had grown accustomed to seeing, but a glass of a pale amber liquid. “Tired of beer?”

“Not quite. I felt an occasion like this warrants a special drink.”

“What is it?”

Thor smiled as he produced a flask. “Mead.”

“Mead? I thought it was all lost when Asgard was destroyed.”

“It was. We’ve managed to reproduce the recipe here on Earth. It’s not quite the same, but it’s close. Care to try?”

“New Asgardian mead, huh? I’d love to,” Steve smiled as he grabbed the glass on the table next to him and quickly drank the last of the water in it before handing it back to Thor. He poured a generous amount, far more than he did last time he shared the potent drink with Steve.

“Are you sure? I am still somewhat human after all. Unless this version is weaker?”

Thor laughed. “No, if anything it might be slightly stronger. But, given what I’ve seen of you Steve, I think we both know you’re more than capable of handling it.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, slightly skeptical. But he took a sip nonetheless, bracing for the burning sensation that came with all hard liquors. This was just as smooth as he remembered the mead being though, so he took another, slower sip, letting himself savor the taste. It was difficult to describe, unlike any alcohol he’d ever tried in his life. Smooth and smoky, with just a hint of sweetness. 

“Good, right? We were lucky one of the keepers of the recipe managed to survive both attacks from Thanos. She lamented about the quality of ingredients found on this planet, but I think you’ll agree she’s done a fair job replicating the recipe.”

“Send her my compliments.”

They settled into a companionable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the sounds of the night and the nice, cool breeze, before a thought that had been nagging at Steve made its way out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop it. “When I took up the hammer, you didn’t look surprised. It was almost like you expected it.”

“Ah. I was wondering when you were going to bring that up. No, I wasn’t surprised. In fact, I’ve known for years you were worthy of wielding Mjolnir.”

Steve shook his head, smiling slightly as he took another sip, enjoying the warm feeling of the mead coursing through his body, relaxing him in a way he hadn’t felt for years. “Here I’d been thinking that I’d been subtle about it. No one else seemed to realize that night, I was hoping you hadn’t either.”

“Steve,” Thor said, laughter in his tone. “I’d guessed, even before that night, that out of our compatriots, you were the most likely to be able to take up the hammer. So even then it hadn’t come as a surprise when I saw it move.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Pride. Just because I’d guessed, it didn’t mean I wanted to be right about it. You have to understand, when my father put the spell on the hammer, I assumed he meant it just for me to use, once I proved myself worthy, of course. Sometimes I would play little games in my head, imagine who else could live up to my father’s lofty expectations.”

“And I was the only one who did, in your head?”

Thor shook his head. “No, there was one other,” he said with a secretive smile.

He waited a moment, hoping Thor would elaborate, but when he didn’t Steve huffed a laugh. “Oh come on, you can’t say that and not tell me who.”

“It’s neither here nor there. They haven’t attempted to try, as far as I’m aware anyway, and I don’t want to put the idea in anyone else’s head out of respect for that.”

“Fair enough,” Steve conceded. He mostly didn’t want to push and ruin the comfortable atmosphere that had settled around them.

“I have to ask though, what did it feel like for you?”

Steve glanced down into the glass of mead, swirling it and watching the amber liquid slosh around. “I’ve… I’ve never felt anything like it in my life. It felt like pure power coursing through me. Like I was actually in control of the lightning, and was a part of me. If it had just been me and Thanos, one on one, no outside interference? I could have taken him and won. At least, that’s how I felt.”

Thor nodded and put down his glass. “Like the whole world is insignificant. You can face anything on and come out the victor.”

“Yes, exactly.” He was relieved Thor understood. It had scared him, just a little, how invincible he’d felt as he wielded the hammer. Not even after he’d gotten the serum had he felt so powerful, so ready to fight whatever would come his way.

He took another sip to distract himself from the feeling, draining the glass, when Thor gestured with the flask. “More?”

Steve nodded, holding it out for Thor to refill.

“The years have been kind to you, Steve. You barely look like you’ve aged at all.”

Steve was thrown by this random change in topic. “I— well— I suppose. It’s only been a few years since we’ve seen one another though. Not much is going to change.”

“No, you misunderstand. Mortals— humans— they age so quickly. In a blink of an eye, it feels like, I start to see the ravages of time upon their faces. But you, Steven, you’ve shown none of that.”

Steve laughed and gestured to his hair. “I think I’ve gotten my fair share of grey hair in the past few years.”

“Not the same thing. Even among my people, stress can show itself in this way. But in your face, your body. You hold yourself in the same way, you _look_ the same. And you handle your drink the same way an Asgardian does.”

“What are you trying to say?”

The fear must have come across more than Steve wanted it to, because Thor just smiled softly and sat back. “Nothing. Just… something to keep in mind. And, you must remember, you aren’t alone. There are others like you.”

It must have been the mead, making Steve’s head swim just a little. At a loss for words, he just nodded. 

“Well, it’s getting late. I’ve got a journey back to New Asgard tomorrow.”

“Going back home to your people?”

“A visit. But I don’t plan to stay long.”

“Oh?” That came as a surprise to Steve. He’d assumed Thor would resume his post as leader of the Asgardians here on Earth.

“I’ve taken a liking to our raccoon friend, and he’s invited me to travel with him and his crew. I’m going to take him up on it. It might be good for me, to get away. There are others who would do far better than me at leading our people.”

“Thor, I’m sure that’s not—”

“It is. But it’s fine. I’ve let my grief stagnate me for far too long. This is what’s best for everyone. But I will tell Brunhilde to leave a cask of mead available to you and yours whenever you feel the need for it.”

“I appreciate that. We’ll miss you.”

“And I, you,” Thor said as he stood. Steve followed suit, and gave his friend a hug farewell. “You can always reach me by communicator though, should you need me.”

He watched as Thor left the deck, settling back into his chair. He looked over at the table to see that Thor left his flask, something he was sure was very deliberate. 

He dozed for a while, letting the effects of the mead relax him, doing his very best _not_ to think about what Thor said. It was far too much to consider, especially in his inebriated state. 

A very welcome distraction in the form of Bucky slid his way into Steve’s lap, pressing a gentle kiss to Steve’s cheek. “Hey soldier.”

Steve looked at Bucky, a little bemused. “Well you’re certainly in a good mood.”

“First time I’ve felt this good in a while. Your friend really had some good stuff there.”

“Friend?”

“Big, blond, talks with a fancy accent? I can’t remember his name.”

“Thor? He gave you something to drink?”

“Yeah, a few minutes before he came out here. Out of a flask. That one, actually,” Bucky pointed to the bottle left on the table. “He leave it here on purpose?”

“Yeah,” Steve said vaguely. His mind was struggling with the implications of Bucky being able to handle the drink when Bucky distracted him again, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and leaning in for a deep kiss. Steve responded without a thought, putting his arms around Bucky’s waist and pulling him closer, wanting to savor every last moment. This was something he was so sure he’d never get to enjoy again, and he wasn’t going to let himself take it for granted again.

“I love you, Stevie,” Bucky said with that dopey smile he only got when he drank as he pulled back for breath. A smile he hadn’t seen in almost eighty years.

“Stevie, huh? Ain’t been called that in a while.”

“Ain’t felt this good in a while. Now, you wanna keep sitting out here moping, or you wanna come inside?”

And who was Steve to pass up an invitation like that? “Lead the way,” Steve said, stealing a quick kiss before he let go of Bucky to let him stand, and making sure to grab the flask, allowed himself to be lead inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought?


End file.
